Christine Cord (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Christian (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Warriors HQ, formerly Xavier Institute | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Skin changes according to mood and environment | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update #1 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = former Student | Education = | Origin = Depowered Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Frank Quitely | First = New X-Men #126 | Death = New Warriors Vol 4 #4 | HistoryText = A student of the Xavier Institute, the young girl called Tattoo could display messages or designs on her skin, as well as phase through matter. She was one on the students who were mentally controlled by Cassandra Nova to attack Wolverine and Beast. Tattoo and the other students were freed from Cassandra's influence by the Stepford Cuckoos. While attending classes, Tattoo became romantically involved with a telepath named Slick. When Quentin Quire revealed Slick's true form, that of a dwarf-like creature , Tattoo was repulsed by Slick's appearance and broke up with him. Tattoo then joined the Omega Gang, led by Quentin Quire, in taking up their own beliefs in mutant rights. Together they avenged what they thought was Jumbo Carnation's murder. They also attacked and killed a group of murderous, mutant-hating U-Men. The Omega Gang started a riot at Xavier Institute during 'Opening Day' celebrations. Several members, including Tattoo, confronted the X-Men on the front lawn. During the battle, Tattoo managed to phase her hand into Cyclops's head and informed him if she became solid, he would die but the trick was reverted by Emma Frost who turned into her diamond form and placed her hand inside of Tattoo's head, to prevent her from turning to solid. After the Omega Gang was neutralized all but Quire were sentenced to a human jail. Once their sentences were up, they were to be sent overseas to do charity work. Tattoo was one of many mutants who lost their superhuman powers after M-Day. After she was let out of jail, she decided to pay her debt in another way: by joining the newest incarnation of the New Warriors. After being given a version of Stilt-Man's armor, she took up the codename Longstrike, and began training with the team which included her brother. However, on one of the team's first missions to stop the Zodiac, she got too cocky when fighting Cancer and was brutally killed in front of the rest of the team . | Powers = After taking up Stilt-Man's armor, she was able to extend her limbs to great lengths with heightened strength. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = As a member of the New Warriors, she used a modified version of the Stilt-Man Armor. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Pigment Control Category:Disruption Category:Intangibility Category:Tattoos Category:Kick user Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Depowered Mutants Technology Users Category:Pans Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Armor Users